Repopulation
by CaffrinLuvsTMGC
Summary: When everygotchi disappears, The Spacey Brothers are left to repopulate the town. Spaceycest.


It was a lovely day in Dream Town.  
Here we find the Spacey Brothers, going around town thinking of a world domination plan.  
Instead, they decided to wing it.

There was only one problem though: there was not a living soul in sight, as if everybody had disapperared.

After a few minutes, Spaceytchi looked around.  
"Say, Aka..." he said, "Is today, by any chance, Roll Over The Floor Day?"  
Akaspetchi looked up at the older of the trio. "No, that's on the 15th of November. Besides, it's a NATIONAL holiday. Only TamaTown does that."  
"Oh..."  
Then there was a short silence. Suddenly, Spaceytchi let out his usual squeak.

"THE TAMA-POCALYPSE FINALLY HAPPENED!"

Akaspetchi fell over. "OK, but did you really have to say that directly into my ear?!"  
Pipospetchi, in his usual computer-style language, told them that there was only one way to keep the planet alive: Repopulation.  
Spaceytchi and Akaspetchi looked at each other, then back at Pipospetchi. "But...but we're all boys..."

Pipospetchi smiled. He said that it wouldn't be that bad, and Spaceytchi should recieve first.  
Spaceytchi squeaked again. "Um...OK. I guess it won't do any harm, considering nogotchi's around to see this..."  
He let out another squeak as Pipospetchi tackled him. He told him that he'd be the giver.  
He removed the young anglerfish's pants, revealing his large member just throbbing with wanted lust. Pipospetchi pulled out his erection and covered it with a small coat of lubrication.  
He looked straight into his eyes and told him that this wouldn't hurt, and slowly shoved himself in Spaceytchi's hindquarters. He let out a gasp which turned into a moan as Pipospetchi pulled out half-way and rammed back into him.

Akaspetchi just watched in awe as his two brothers were making love. He felt himself being turned on, and looked down at his own manhood, practically begging for attention. Spaceytchi looked over and saw this. He motioned for Akaspetchi to come closer to him, and he obeyed his brother's command. Spaceytchi grabbed onto Akaspetchi's cock and started to gently stroke it before taking him in the mouth, letting out a small moan from the both of them. Pipospetchi grinned and went faster. Then he grabbed onto Spaceytchi's cock and started to stroke it, gradually going faster by the minute.

Meanwhile, back in the Dream Cafe, Mametchi and Pianitchi are lying on the floor. They looked at eachother.  
"Lemme guess, Spaceytchi doesn't know today's National Snooze Day?"  
Mametchi sighed. "Of course."  
He paused. "Well, the rules don't say anything about crawling. Let's go see what they're up to."  
Pianitchi nodded, and off they crawled.

Almost half an hour later, Spaceytchi was close to his orgasm. He heard Akaspetchi moan and said, "A-Aniki, I'm feeling something in me...!"  
Pipospetchi looked over at him and told him to let it all out on him. He nodded and came into his mouth.  
Shocked at such a lovely surprise, he pulled his mouth away, stroked Akaspetchi's cock a few more times, and had the rest of his load go all over Spaceytchi's face.  
Pipospetchi began to cum inside his older brother as well, and Spaceytchi moaned one last time as he felt himself cumming.

It was all over now. Pipospetchi pulled out of Spaceytchi's hole and fell over.  
Spaceytchi looked over at him, panting violently. "And...and that's how you...repopulate?"  
However, Pipospetchi was already fast asleep.

Mametchi and Pianitchi crawled over to them.  
"What are you weirdos doing out here-" Mametchi stopped himself when he saw what had happened. He tried to contain his laughter, but just couldn't. Pianitchi had to finish his sentence for him.  
"What exactly are you guys doing?! Today's National Snooze Day!"

Spaceytchi looked up and let out a loud squeak. He grabbed his pants and pulled them back on.  
"You guys aren't gonna tell anyone, are you?"  
Mametchi had calmed down and looked at him. "No promises."

THE END.

-  
Yeah, this was just a thought that came to me for some reason. Iunno. 


End file.
